hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Theater Stage
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Summer Theater Stage'''. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 March event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Basket #Under left table #Center screen, on column by painting left of red curtains at stage left #On stage floor, right of circular design Birdhouse * Top of column to the right of stage Blanket # Hanging from front of stage between spotlights (tan tartan/plaid) # Draped over left painting at back of stage # On right side of red sofa on stage (red tartan/plaid) # Lower right, draped over railing at stage right (multi-color) Bouquet * Right of box in foreground Broom * On stage, under balcony, leaning against railing * Leaning on to column to the left Candlestick * Leaning against the stage at center front Cat * Sitting under table to left of stage * Sitting on table on stage * Small black cat partially behind carved pillar for arch at top of steps on left Clock * On post under tree with lights * Left of bridge, in front of stage Contrabass * Behind the sofa * Green, behind bench in the background Crow *On stair railing leading to stage *On the roof above the balcony on stage Crown * Gold spiked crown in left foreground * On top of wooden display case by female spirit on stage * Paper crown on wooden railing of front bridge to stage Dog * In center foreground * On corner of raised stage in front of red couch * In picture, over third spirit Drum *On stage, behind the open box of masks *On ground by stage in front of left foot bridge *On ground between arch and angel painting to left of stage *On third large step leading up to the great Archway Garden Vase * In wooden display case at left of raised stage (near lady spirit) Glove * On 3rd step down from red carpetbag * Draped on wooden railing of left bridge to stage * On balcony just below Mary's spirit Harp * Behind the left column, just over the director's chair * Under the balcony Hat *Front of sofa on stage *Perched on stone finial in front of stage near William's spirit *On arch at upper left *On left corner of director style chair at left Heart * In the background, behind the little Arch * Yellow heart, on stage floor behind William's spirit Lyre * On side of wooden railing of front bridge Mirror *On small table *Oval mirror on stage balcony roof over Mary's head *In open box on stage *Rectangular mirror right from the staircase above the lower one of the red benches Moon * Full moon in sky * Crescent moon leaning against brick wall under stage balcony * Crescent moon on balcony door * Large crescent moon along left side of round rug on stage Owl * Flying under stage ceiling in front of balcony top Pillow * On ground leaning against bottom level of tier seats * Left of red couch on stage(red) * On chair in foreground (purple with gold cross hatch) * On the ground under the little Arch Poison * Under Lamp on director's table Poster * On raised stage in front of little table and red couch * On ledge near red carpetbag in left foreground * Takes place of left framed painting on stage Puppet * Sitting on edge of stage in right foreground * Sitting on red couch on stage * Against back of director style chair at left Shell * Clam shell on edge of stage behind Will's spirit * Clam shell on tiled roof above paintings Shield * Round shield (on the steps left of arch) Sign * Paper arrow sign laying on ledge in right foreground * Wooden arrow "Exit" sign leaning against raised portion of stage * Arrow on stone ledge at left (next to carpetbag) pointing toward stage * Wooden arrow "Theater", on top of right column * Wooden arrow "City", on branch in large tree Skull *On stone ledge where the table is *On ledge at right foreground Squirrel * At edge of stage next to steps to raised level w/ red couch * Top of the column to the left * Upper right, above the red curtain Step Ladder *On stage, leading up to balcony *Laying on ground & bridge to stage at left *Right lower quadrant: hooked onto the wall *Leaning against back wall between column and stairs. Umbrella * In box on stage in foreground * Leaning against table at left * Behind bench in tiered seating at left * In woman w/ harp painting to the left of stage Ranks Gallery SumThea_Rank_I.png|Rank I SumThea_Rank_II.png|Rank II SumThea_Rank_III.png|Rank III Key Map Category:Locations Category:2019 Locations Category:June 2019